


Если бы все пошло не так

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Cерия драбблов-фантазий на тему, озвученную в заглавии
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen, Sigrun Eide & Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 1





	Если бы все пошло не так

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

— Ничего не поделаешь, — вздохнул Онни.

— Спасибо-спасибо! — радостно запрыгала на месте Туури. — Я привезу тебе много сувениров и расскажу, где мы были, и...

— Раньше мог, и сейчас смогу, — наклонился Онни, подсек сестру под ноги и с эханьем взвалил на плечо.

— Брат, что ты делаешь?! Прекрати! — заколотила Туури его по спине. — Ты же поясницу сорвешь! Поставь меня на место!

— Ничего, справлюсь, — поправил Онни ношу. — Лалли, пошли.

— До свиданья, — попрощался тот с Тару, подхватил сумку верещащей Туури и убежал за семьей в рассвет, оставив шокированную начальницу на пристани без водителя, механика, мага и разведчика.

***

— Меня! Я доброволец! — рванула вверх руку Сигрюн, убрав конкурента ударом локтя в единственный здоровый глаз. — Я хочу поехать! Выберите меня! Мам! Пап!

— И-и-и у нас есть командир экспедиции! Самый шустрый! Ведь капитан всегда идет впереди отряда! — поставленным тоном ярмарочного распорядителя гаркнул в рупор Торбьерн Вестерстрем, перекрывая поздравления. — Ну же, кто из бравых вояк выиграет а-а-абсолютно бесплатное турне по старой Дании? Сердце Тихого мира! Проезд, питание, новенькое обмундирование и даже оружие — за счет Северного Совета! Сокровища Дании открыты для вас! Разграбьте хранилища и заработайте премию! Только для лучших из лучших! — Торбьерн напоказ раскрутил барабан для розыгрыша. ¬¬¬— Передаем по рядам листки с вашими именами и специализацией! Еще остались места!

— Какое коварство, — пробормотал в кружку Тронд. — И теперь мне есть, чем его шантажировать.

***

— Сигрюн, а вы не думаете, что мы могли бы… может… подъехать чуть ближе… — попросила Туури. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно?

— Нет, это слишком опасно, — отрезал Онни раньше, чем Сигрюн задумалась.

Миккель облегченно выдохнул.

— Кхм-кхм, — намекнула Сигрюн.

— Что? — не понял Онни.

— Просто напоминаю, кто тут капитан, — с нажимом пояснила Сигрюн. Миккель перевел.

— Да, конечно.

— Ну, так вот. Я думаю, что мы не будет привлекать лишнего внимания на ночь глядя, — похлопала она с Туури по плечу, — поедем завтра с утречка. А сейчас давай отправим нашего маленького разведчика.

Против этого Онни не возражал — Лалли давно доказал свою профессиональность и живучесть.

Зато возражал против много другого, как то:  
• разделяться;  
• лезть в дом, в дальнем крыле которого маги чувствуют троллье гнездо;  
• выпускать Туури из машины;  
• давать Туури старые книги из тролльего гнезда;  
• есть суп из свечек;  
• громко взрывать дома;  
• орать в Тихом мире;  
• бродить рядом с призраками;  
• использовать выпавшего из ящика человека в качестве приманки.

В глазах капитана реабилитировали мага только головы монстров и мнение на честном финском по поводу снабжения экспедиции припасами. Суть этой тирады она поняла по лицу Туури.

Окончательно Сигрюн с Онни поцапались из-за поездки через полстраны за предположительно лекарством.

— Не думала, что два человека, которые не понимают друг друга, могут так долго спорить, — вздохнула Туури, получившая от брата за прогулку без охраны. Получивший еще больше Рейнир считал взбучку заслуженной и грустно молчал.

Ночью Сигрюн убедилась, что все спят, и подкралась к Миккелю. Потрясла его за плечи и позвала:

— Миккель, я так больше не могу.

— М-м?

— Две недели! Я сойду с ума или пристрелю кого-нибудь!

— М?

— Ты понимаешь, что мы должны сделать? — потрясла она его за воротник.

— Сигрюн, здесь же люди, — пробормотал Миккель.

— Они спят.

— А вдруг проснутся?

— Мы быстренько.

— Ну ладно, — сдался Миккель

— Бери простыню...

— Угу...

— И вяжи его...

— Что? — Миккель окончательно проснулся. — Кого?!

— Финна! Как в смирительную рубашку! Я видела, ты умеешь. В дурке работал, да?

— Кажется, меня из нее и не увольняли, — Миккель попытался снова заснуть, но Сигрюн не позволила.

— Так будет намного меньше жертв!

Остаток пути Онни провел в кладовке, выпускали его только на великие битвы и в баню. Побитые призраки грустно ковыляли кустами до самой церкви.

***

Мужчина не снял шляпы и даже не опустил воротник плаща, словно боялся, что его узнают.

— Я с деловым предложением, — стараясь скрыть нервозность, обратился он к специалисту по поиску кандидатов. — Говорят, у вас нехватка хорошего материала?

— Хотите предложить себя? — строго посмотрела на него женщина сквозь очки. — Сколько вам лет?

— Больше, чем требуется, — вздохнул он. — Знаю, вы ищите помоложе... Сколько платите за информацию? — он очень нуждался в деньгах.

— Смотря какое качество вы предложите, — женщина пододвинула листок с цифрами.

— Не густо, — разочаровался незнакомец.

— Это государственная программа. И материал может не подойти.

— У меня с собой его медицинская карта! — мужчина достал папку с чужим личным делом.

Женщина придирчиво изучила документы.

— Неплохо, неплохо... И какой красавец. Мы заплатим вам столько, — она написала на листке новую сумму. — И столько — если приведете его к нам сами.

— Другой разговор! — обрадовался посетитель. — Где мне получить гонорар за информацию?

***

Эмиль скучал в коридоре медклиники. Почему-то на соседних диванах сидели исключительно парочки или одинокие женщины, чье нездоровое внимание к его персоне Эмиля сильно беспокоило. Он даже несколько раз сходил к зеркалу в уборную и проверил, в порядке ли одежда и лицо. Дядя провожал его тревожным взглядом, словно боялся, что племянник сбежит.

— Ты уверен, что мне нужно это обследование? Я себя прекрасно чувствую.

— Конечно, — нервно оттянул воротник пальцем Торнбьерн Вестерстрем. — Лишним никогда не будет, в хорошей клинике, еще и бесплатно. Мы сейчас бедные, не стоит отказываться.

— Ну, если бесплатно, — протянул Эмиль, и тут к нему подошла медсестра и заговорщицки прошептала:

— Пройдемте в кабинет.

Парочки хищно посмотрели вслед златовласому шведу.

— Надеюсь, они ему все объяснят! — схватил его любящий дядя шляпу и поспешил за своими тридцатью сребрениками.

Над входом в здание покачивалась вывеска шведского отделения «Dagrenning», собирающего генетический иммунный материал для исландцев.

«Если вы знаете подходящего, по вашему мнению, кандидата, пожалуйста, направьте его к нам».


End file.
